


Ruffled

by Stk (Silasthekitty)



Series: Camelot Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Hair, M/M, Merlin's hair (Merlin), Merlin's hair is messy and cute, POV Arthur, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Prompt Fic, and Arthur loves it, hair ruffling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silasthekitty/pseuds/Stk
Summary: Arthur loved Merlin's hair.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085072
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	Ruffled

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ruffled hair

Arthur loved Merlin’s hair.

He loved its color. How it was such a dark color, a complete contrast to Arthur’s own. Merlin’s hair was darker than even his mother’s. Hunith’s hair was a deeply shaded brown, and yet, if gazed upon closely, it could be seen that the color was still a shade lighter than her son's. And Arthur’s hair, Arthur’s hair looked like the sun compared to Merlin’s. He loved how Merlin looked nearly ethereal in the winter when flakes of snow found their way into his hair. For the moments before they melted, they speckled Merlin like stars. Pure white against pure black. The whole solar system rested in Merlin’s hair during the winter. 

He loved how in the summer, the sun shone straight on Merlin’s hair. It was like the sun was attracted to Merlin, and decided to surround him, personally, in her warmth. Arthur understood the desire. His hair would get hot to the touch if they were outside, uncovered by shadows. Arthur found it startling, and he loved it because it felt nothing like his own. His hair would only ever get warm from the sun, and that was only if he had spent hours directly under her rays. The added heat brought forth many complaints from Merlin, and they gave Arthur the perfect excuse to pour water over his head. Somehow, Merlin's hair looked just as good drenched and dripping.

He loved how it began to curl around Merlin’s ear when he had gone too long without cutting it. Merlin would get so busy he’d forget, and then all Arthur would hear were more complaints on how it was in his way. His hair wasn’t curly in the way Guinevere’s was, it would just curl its way under Merlin’s ear as the weeks passed. Creating a single stroke of black against Merlin’s skin. While he worked, his hair would fall in his face. Then Merlin would have to stop what he was doing to brush it away or tuck it behind his ears, dislodging the curl resting there. Sometimes, Merlin would be so focused on what he was doing (a shocking occurrence) that he would blow little puffs of air to move it from his eyes. Arthur loved that. He wished Merlin would keep his hair long, even if it meant enduring the constant complaints.

Arthur had all of those reasons to love Merlin’s hair, but there was one particular thing that ruled over everything else. One thing that Arthur loved the most about Merlin’s hair.

He loved how it looked _ruffled_. Merlin would wake Arthur in the morning, and the first thing Arthur would notice is his hair. It always looked like he had just woken up from a deep and dream-filled sleep. No matter how many times he tried to brush it down, it remained the same. At one point Arthur had teased him for it. “Honestly Merlin, your hair looks like a bird’s nest.” Merlin shoved him in retaliation before they both began to laugh. Arthur even offered his own comb, certainly better than whatever one Merlin had been using, and there was still no luck. Arthur was secretly thankful for that. It also helped Arthur to understand what Merlin was feeling. Merlin tended to run his hands through his hair when he was upset, somehow making it more wild. Arthur could always pick up on it, and then he could figure out how to help. 

He loved ruffling Merlin’s hair himself. After they were done bickering. After one of them made a joke. After a tournament when Merlin looked at him with pride in his eyes. After he tried something to fix whatever had Merlin with his hands in his hair. After Arthur got sappy because Merlin seemed to bring feelings like that out in him. After Merlin said things that were so wise they couldn’t possibly have come from his Merlin. After those words settled in Arthur’s heart.

Arthur loved Merlin’s hair, but he also loved Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Arthur loving Merlin's hair popped into my head as soon as I saw the prompt. I just love fics where Arthur is besotted with little details about Merlin. I hope your enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments and kudos, fuel for my heart.


End file.
